


'Til Death Do Us Part

by smeds1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airlocks, Angst, Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, ambiguous use of the word daddy, my friend wrote the summary/prompted me to write this in the first place she's a gem, my other friend told me to post it, she is also a gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeds1/pseuds/smeds1
Summary: "I just want Keith to be pissed off that his Daddy married a bug"





	'Til Death Do Us Part

"Slav," Shiro whispered, tears welling up in his eyes, "do you... are you serious?"

The green space caterpillar was folded in half and sitting upright on the ground, a velvet ring case clutched in one of his many hands. Shiro's heart sped up at the sight of the onyx-like space rock held in place by a band made of what he assumed was a gold-like material.

Space material.

Anyway.

"I am serious in over ten million realities - in almost every other reality, I have died before this point," Slav stated matter-of-factly. The smug look on his humanoid bird face made Shiro's head spin, his blood pulsing loudly in his ears.

Slav's centipede body squirmed in anticipation, eagerly yet nervously awaiting his lover's response.

After what felt like a lifetime, though was probably only fifteen Earth seconds tops due to both the incredulousness of Shiro standing there for an average of eighty years and the difficult process of converting space time to Earth time, Shiro kneeled down, the cold floor meeting his wobbly knees.

"...Yes," Shiro cried breathlessly, "of course, _yes_!"

Shiro threw his muscular arms around Slav's thin noodle body, overcome with joy and adrenaline. There might've been unlimited realities, but at the moment, Slav was perfectly happy with the one he was in. Shiro leaned forward to press his smooth forehead against Slav's oily green one, fondness in every move he made.

Shiro leaned back only when Slav used four of his left hands to push him gently, his third-highest right hand slipping the ring onto Shiro's finger. It didn't fit past his first knuckle, but Shiro couldn't find it in him to care.

"Wh-Shiro! Daddy, what are you doing?"

It was Keith.

Shit.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear," Shiro stuttered, sweat accumulating on the back of his neck.

"'Not what it looks like', my ass, because it _looks_ like you're marrying a space centipede!," Keith cried, his voice hysteric. Tears pooled in his purple eyes, threatening to spill over each time he blinked. Unwilling to let his Daddy and that, that _thing_ see him cry, Keith turned on his heel and ran back down the hallway he came from.

"Keith, wait!"

Shiro was conflicted. He didn't want to leave his new fiancé - God, that felt good to think - but he didn't want Keith to be upset with him either. Shiro's mind was made up when Slav cheerfully piped in that Keith launched himself out of the airlock in 73% of realities. Shiro took off running, his footsteps pounding down the hall as he searched each and every room on his way. Slav's small and unusually plentiful hands pattered on the floor behind him, calm yet determined.

Turning the corner on his left, Shiro's heart sunk.

The airlock had been activated.

> _No! Keith!_

But Keith was gone and Shiro knew it. As he collapsed to the floor for the second time that night, he felt the reassuring pressure of Slav's snake body wrap itself around his broad shoulders. Shiro leaned into the warmth but stayed kneeling.

He cried and cried, wishing he'd been a better Daddy. A Daddy good enough for Keith. But he wasn't.

And now he never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend's alternate ending:
> 
> Shiro: Daddy? What are you talking about?  
> Keith: you know, like we put our diccs in each other cha cha's...  
> Shiro: oh. I thought you meant I was your actually dad and you liked saying daddy because you had issues.  
> Keith: runs away
> 
> bonus:   
> Keith: Daddy I ate sand for you! And this is how you repay me?


End file.
